


Used To Say I Want To Die Before I'm Old But Because Of You I Think Twice

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Married couple (later), Might be smut, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Josh and Tyler's story about how everything changed for them. (Side story for Not Sure If It Matters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How They Met The Pete Wentz At A Halloween Party

Josh and Tyler. Tyler and Josh. Always together like if they were connected to the hip. To learn more about these two we should start from the beginning. 

Tyler Robert Joseph was 18 when he met Joshua William Dun. He was finally able to go to normal public school since it was his last year. His mom pretty much forced him to join the basketball team. He was really good so he knew he could get a scholarship. That completely changed when he met Josh. 

Josh attend the school on the last semester due to problems at his last school. He found himself being very interested in Tyler Joseph. Tyler was also intrigued by the tall new boy. They soon met at a record store that Josh worked at. They instantly hit off and became friends.

Tyler had learn on their third "date" to Taco Bell that Josh use to be in a band called House Of Hero's. They started going back and forth about ideas of music and that was how Twenty One Pilots came to be. 

Through the two months of them working on their first album, they started to get closer. After a day of band practice which consist of Josh just trying to land a back flip things changed. Josh had finally land it and was like a kid yelling with joy.

"That was so sick!" Tyler said from behind his piano.

"Right! Oh my god!" Josh ran over towards Tyler and full on kissed him on the lips. That was when the two started to go out. 

Now after finally writing all their songs and what not it was Halloween.

"Oh! We have to dress alike!" Josh yelled excited. 

"Why can't we just put a bunch of fake blood on us?" Tyler said from the bed. He was laying on his back while on his phone.

"But we have to look nice babe. Oh we can go with a classy look" Josh said pulling out some clothes. 

"How is that a costume?" Tyler asked as he turned around to lay on his stomach. 

"Cause we will look like classy old gents or professors" Josh said.

"Fine" Tyler got off the bed and started to get dressed. Josh's old friend from House of Hero's had invited him to his Halloween party. 

They were all dressed so they decided to take some pictures. Josh made a collage and posted it to Instagram. The small amount of fans they had liked the picture and comment. 

The couple headed to the party and noticed that lots of people showed up. Tyler and Josh got a cup of soda and walked around talking to some people. 

"You guys should play some songs" Mark said as he was chatting with the two. "There's a set up over there"

The couple decided why not and performed five songs. People cheered and went up to them saying how good they were. Then a guys with nice black hair and was pretty short came up to them.

"Hey guys. Damn you guys were really good. You guys signed to a record label yet?" He asked. 

"No. We just play some places around town" Josh said. 

"Well here's a card for my old record label. I'm sure they would love for you guys to be a new addition." He said.

"Um thanks. W didn't get a name at all" Tyler said. 

"I'm Pete Wentz. My friends probably looking for me so I hope to see you guys soon" with that he left.


	2. When Tyler Had To Tell Josh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just gonna do a huge time skip to when Tyler finds out. So if you don't know what's going on you, you'll have to go read Not Sure If It Matters.

Tyler couldn't believe this. He didn't think this would happen, but when he told Jenna all his symptoms she told him to take a test. He took it just to show her that it wasn't possible, but it was. Of course it was cause his friend, Patrick Stump, had given to a baby boy. 

Tyler was sitting on the bathroom floor with his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be. Yet the test was sitting right there. It was just staring at Tyler with those two pick lines. 

"What am I suppose to say to my parents? What was I suppose to say to Josh? Oh my god Josh! He is gonna freak!" Tyler thought. 

He tugged his hair hard in hopes that this was all a dream. He was praying it was, but it wasn't. He was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. 

"Hey, Ty. You okay? You've been in there for awhile" Tyler quickly got up with the test in hand when he heard Josh's voice. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine" he said as he put the test at the very bottom of the trash bin. 

"You sure? You sound like som-" Josh was stopped short by Tyler opening the door. 

"I'm fine, babe" Tyler said as he walked past Josh to the bed. 

"Okay" Josh said not really believing his boyfriend. He walked into the bathroom to start the shower. 

"Um, I'm gonna be right back" 

"Where yo-" Josh was cut off by the sound of the hotel room door closing. He walked out of the room to not see Tyler. 

Josh started to worry cause he knew Tyler was hiding something. He wasn't sure what, but he knew he was. He took a shower thinking of what can be wrong with Tyler. He got out and put his boxers and shorts on. He laid down on the bed and turned in the TV trying to find something to watch. He gave up and left it on some random show.  
He was watching it for some time until he heard the door open. He looked and saw Tyler. He just stood by door bitting his lip.

"You good?" Josh asked cause he didn't like the silence. It was always never quiet when they were in the same room. They would always laugh and talk about movie or about the show they had performed. 

Tyler slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. He was debating how to tell Josh. 

"So, uh, I have some news" Tyler felt like that was a good way to start. 

"Okay" Josh was scared to know what he was gonna say. "You're not breaking up with me right?"

"No. Of course not." Tyler then was quiet which made Josh to jump to another conclusion.

"You kicking me out of the band?" 

"No. It's just..God I have no idea how to tell you" Tyler said running his hand through his hair. 

"Just tell me baby" Josh softly said as he placed a hand on Tyler's knee. 

"Uh...I figured out why I've been feeling so sick" 

"Are you okay? Is it anything serious?" Josh said going on full alert. 

"Sorta uh. It's sorta long term to some degree. For possibly nine months" 

"Tyler, just tell me what's going on. You're scaring me" Tyler sighed and got off the bed. Josh watched as Tyler went to the bathroom and came back with something in his hand. 

"Here. You can see for yourself" Josh grabbed the stick thing from him and looked at it. He saw the two pink lines. 

"Wait. Is this a pregnancy test?" Tyler nodded his head a yes. "And it's positive?" Tyler nodded his head again. "We're having a baby?" Tyler nodded his head again as he watch Josh's straight face. 

Josh smiled and gave a slight laugh as he looked back down at the test. "We're having a baby" Josh said more to himself then to Tyler. "We're having a baby!" Josh went and hugged Tyler causing him to fall back on the bed with Josh on top. 

"We're having a baby" Josh whispered as he leaned his head on Tyler's. 

"We're having a baby" Tyler whispered back. Josh leaved down kissing Tyler's soft lips. He can't believe it. He's having a baby with the man he knows he will always love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like. Comment any ideas you have for the next chapter. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sorry this was so short, but I honestly don't know where I'm going with this so comment any ideas you guys want. Love you guys and thanks for reading this not so great chapter.


End file.
